The present invention relates to a golf shoe having improved transverse ground traction provided for by a novel spike pattern and a novel sole and heel assembly. Also, improved comfort and foot stability for the user of the shoe can be provided by use of a cushion pad insert of improved configuration.
Golf shoes have usually been manufactured by placing spikes on the bottom surfaces on otherwise normal sports shoes. Some manufacturers also use metal retainer plates for providing better anchoring for the spikes. It has generally been believed that these spikes could be placed on the bottom of the shoes in any of a variety of uniform patterns for the purpose of increasing ground traction. It is also known that various cushion pads for shoes are usable and in fact desirable for some persons.
In the manufacturing of jogging and running shoes, various sole designs and heel designs have been employed in order to better distribute the weight of the runner with respect to the predominantly linear forces set up in the direction of motion and vertically through the legs.
It has been discovered that the transverse forces generated during the swinging of golf clubs by a number of golfers of different ability levels or handicaps are not uniform with respect to the entire bottom plane of the shoes and that these transverse forces differ between the right and left shoe, and that the forces are subject to considerable change during a completed golf swing. Upon analysis of the forces developed during various phases of a golf swing it was discovered that a novel arrangement of the spikes provides ground traction having optimum stabilizing effects. The placement of spikes in the unique pattern developed departs markedly from spike patterns which have been used for shoes being used for predominantly linear forward motion.
The position and pattern of both shear and vertical forces developed during a golf swing were determined and found to be important factors influencing user stability and ground traction. The spike placement in the right shoe is different from that in the left shoe to accommodate the markedly different ground reaction forces developed by the right and left golf shoes during a golf swing.